Cuando vuelva a verte
by eme-ele
Summary: Hyakkimaru regresa tras diez años de ausencia para encontrarse con Dororo, quien es ya una mujer y cuyos sentimientos respecto a él se han alejado desde hace tiempo del amor fraternal. ¿Será capaz de ahuyentar a sus fantasmas del pasado y, por fin, atreverse a vivir? [One-shot]


**Disclaimer: **Dororo y sus personajes pertenecen a Osamu Tezuka.

* * *

**-Cuando vuelva a verte-**

* * *

Sentarse en el pasto. Sentir el aire fresco del final de la tarde adentrándose en sus pulmones. Mirar desde la colina todo lo que había conseguido, las almas que había salvaguardado, las vidas que había protegido. Recordar los tiempos en los que él estaba a su lado.

Dororo era una persona que se conformaba con poco. Toda su vida había sido austera y la sencillez la hacía feliz. Suspiró tranquila, sonriendo después mientras observaba el brillo del sol poniéndose en el horizonte, bañando toda la tierra que había conseguido que prosperara con mucha perseverancia y esfuerzo.

Algo que solía hacer muy a menudo era pensar en Hyakkimaru. Le gustaba creer que volvería algún día; no en vano se había pasado esperándolo los últimos diez años de su vida, justo desde que él decidió desaparecer y no volver nunca más.

Sabía que sus sentimientos eran mucho más fuertes que los que se tiene por un hermano, pero no podía retenerlos. Toda su adolescencia había guardado ese amor platónico y cándido por él y no había hecho otra cosa que crecer sin control. De hecho, a sus diecinueve años, se había convertido en una chica hermosa, que sabía valerse por sí misma –como había hecho desde que quedó huérfana– y a la que no le faltaban pretendientes.

Sin embargo, ella los rechazaba uno tras otro. Y era raro que con su edad en aquella época no estuviera siquiera comprometida, pero le importaban poco las habladurías de la gente. Era un alma libre, capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones, y lo sería por siempre.

Cuando estaba a punto de levantarse para dirigirse a su pequeña cabaña a resguardarse de la noche que no tardaría demasiado en llegar, escuchó la voz de una de las chicas que siempre estaba junto a ella –por devoción y decisión propia–.

–Dororo-sama –llamó titubeante.

Dororo se levantó, sacudió su _yukata_ y se dio la vuelta. Sonrió con confianza a su acompañante recién llegada y se acercó hacia ella con paso decidido.

–Dime.

–Dororo-sama –repitió su llamado con voz inquieta–, hay alguien que la está buscando.

La muchacha ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad, pues no sabía quién podía requerir su presencia a esa hora, cuando el sol casi se ocultaba y el frío comenzaba a arreciar.

–¿A mí? ¿Quién? –cuestionó tranquila.

–No sé quién es, pero es un hombre de cabello largo que dice que es un viejo amigo suyo –las palabras, al llegar al oído de Dororo, hicieron que su corazón se acelerara de felicidad, que las lágrimas se le agolparan en los ojos y que sintiera la necesidad de irse de allí lo más rápido posible–. Si no lo conoce, puedo decirle que se vaya.

–No, no. No te preocupes. Sí lo conozco.

Justo después de proferir esa escueta información, se dio la vuelta y se fue corriendo lo más deprisa que sus piernas le permitían, sin siquiera preguntar dónde se encontraba. Le daba igual, en realidad, porque sería capaz de buscarlo en cualquier lugar del mundo.

Después de recorrer varias calles, lo divisó a lo lejos. La sonrisa se le ensanchó más que nunca y levantó uno de sus brazos en señal de saludo.

–¡Aniki! –gritó con genuina alegría, mientras sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

Le había resultado raro llamarlo así, pues la chica lo consideraba todo menos su hermano mayor, pero la costumbre de ese sobrenombre había vencido y fue la primera palabra que escapó de entre sus labios. Además, sería frío llamarlo por su nombre de pila repentinamente; evidenciaría que estaba molesta o cambiada y, de momento, no quería que Hyakkimaru percibiera eso. No quería que se sintiera incómodo en su reencuentro después de haberlo esperado durante tanto tiempo.

Llegó, se paró justo enfrente de él y lo único que pudo hacer fue flexionar las rodillas un poco, apoyar sus manos en sus muslos y jadear para recuperarse de la carrera. Las palabras se le atragantaban en la garganta porque quería sacarlas todas a la vez y no podía proferir ni una sola; tanto las de elogio y añoranza como las de reproche. Se maldijo internamente. Ni siquiera era capaz de recuperar el aliento para poder verlo.

Sin embargo, de repente, sintió las manos del chico posarse en sus mejillas, alzándole después la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos.

La calidez de sus manos. El brillo de sus ojos. Su olor. Cada detalle seguía intacto, justo y tal como lo recordaba en su mente. Le dieron unas ganas tremendas de abrazarlo, pero él se le adelantó y pegó sus frentes, moviendo la suya breves instantes más tarde para acariciarla.

Dororo se estremeció. Se sentía como el hogar y era una de las mejores sensaciones que había experimentado alguna vez.

La chica abrió sus ojos tras un tiempo y lo observó. Se veía más maduro, las facciones las tenía un poco más marcadas; había cambiado algo. Pero los ojos, aquellos ojos eran exactamente iguales de puros y cándidos a los que su recuerdo tenía grabados a fuego.

–Estás preciosa, Dororo –musitó Hyakkimaru lentamente, haciendo que ella se sonrojara profusamente.

Se apartó de forma un tanto brusca de él, se volteó para que no pudiera verle las mejillas coloreadas y cruzó los brazos con molestia.

–¡Pero serás idiota! ¡¿Es que no se te ocurre decir otra cosa después de tantos años?! –dijo irritada, pero más que con él con ella misma por esa reacción tan estúpida e infantil.

Le habían alegrado mucho sus palabras, de hecho, era las que anhelaba que le dijera cuando se volvieran a ver, pero, en realidad, no estaba preparada para escucharlas. Ella era así, no era precisamente romántica ni demasiado femenina, pero eso no le impedía sentir. No todos manifestamos nuestros sentimientos de la misma forma, al fin y al cabo.

Dororo escuchó a sus espaldas una risa leve. Se volvió a dar la vuelta e irremediablemente sonrió. Había necesitado verlo, escuchar su risa, acariciarlo, tocarlo, por demasiado tiempo. Y ahora que lo obtenía no sabía bien cómo reaccionar.

–No has cambiado nada –profirió el chico cuando dejó de reír. Dororo le respondió agrandando la sonrisa.

Después de unos momentos mirándose, sin decir una sola palabra, la muchacha sacudió la cabeza y le ofreció pasar a su casa.

–No es gran cosa, pero no me puedo quejar. He dormido en sitios peores –dijo Dororo mientras entraban en la casa y se acomodaban.

–Es bonita –contestó él con simpleza.

Dororo le indicó a Hyakkimaru que se sentara en un rincón de la estancia, donde debajo tenía una especie de esterilla y una manta acolchada. Le ofreció un poco de té y sopa. No era demasiado, pero los dos disfrutaron juntos de la cena en completo silencio. Un silencio que no fue incómodo porque estaban acostumbrados a eso y porque, para ellos, el silencio significaba y expresaba mucho más que las palabras.

A pesar de ese hecho, Dororo decidió quebrarlo porque realmente le apetecía saber qué había hecho durante ese tiempo.

–Bueno, ¿qué ha sido de ti? –preguntó con dulzura alejando después los utensilios de la cena de ambos–, ¿a qué te has dedicado?

–A redimirme. A ayudar a gente. A sembrar –contó con una leve sonrisa adornándole los finos y masculinos labios, aquellos que Dororo no podía dejar de observar desde que habían entrado en la cabaña, y mirando a la pared–. No es demasiado interesante.

–Es parecido a lo que he hecho yo –contestó deprisa y Hyakkimaru giró la cabeza para mirarla.

En un golpe de valentía, se aproximó hacia él y esta vez fue la chica quien colocó sus manos delgadas en las mejillas del hombre, que abrió los ojos con confusión. Juntó sus frentes, suspiró y cerró los ojos, sin creerse que sería capaz de hacer lo que tenía pensado.

–Te he echado mucho de menos, Hyakkimaru –susurró contra sus labios y después unió los de ambos.

Casi no los movía, pero sintió el calor introduciéndose por todo su cuerpo. Él no reaccionaba. No podía. Era cierto que había sentido algo extraño cuando la había visto de nuevo, un sentimiento efervescente e incluso algo molesto en su estómago, pero jamás habría pensado en besar a Dororo. Y jamás habría pensado que Dororo lo besaría a él.

La chica, aventurándose, movió un poco sus labios y abrió la boca de forma torpe. Era la primera vez que besaba a alguien y sabía que no lo hacía bien, pero no le importaba.

Sin embargo, cuando más extasiada estaba, cuando más lo deseaba, cuando más confianza estaba ganando, sintió las manos de Hyakkimaru apoyándose en sus hombros y alejándola gentilmente.

Aquello no podía ser. Porque su pasado y sus fantasmas lo perseguían, porque no podría darle un futuro apropiado y porque el recuerdo de la niña traviesa que lo trataba como a un hermano mayor lo acechaba.

–Esto no está bien.

La miró a los ojos, le acarició la cara y se levantó para irse, pero ella lo siguió y lo sujetó del antebrazo para impedirlo.

El chico se dio la vuelta y abrió la boca para intentar explicarle por qué la había detenido, pero las acciones de ella no le dejaron.

Dororo, mirándolo directamente a los ojos con fijeza, se desprendió el nudo de su _yukata_, la abrió y deslizó la tela por sobre sus hombros, dejándola caer posteriormente y quedando completamente desnuda.

Hyakkimaru se quedó observándola sin parpadear. Había visto muchas veces su propio cuerpo desnudo e incluso el de otros hombres, pero nunca antes el de una mujer. Un cuerpo masculino desnudo es más tosco y violento de observar que uno femenino, que suele ser más delicado.

Los pechos redondeados, la cintura estrecha y sus caderas hacían que Hyakkimaru sintiera su excitación subiendo sin freno y unas ganas ingentes de acariciarla, de sentir, por primera vez, el tacto de la desnudez de una mujer.

Pero no podía, no. Porque todo lo que le perseguía durante el beso lo hacía de nuevo y con mucha más fuerza. Desvió su mirada hacia el suelo avergonzado por los pensamientos que estaba teniendo.

Dororo, al darse cuenta, se acercó, sujetó su barbilla y le alzó el rostro.

–Mírame. Soy una mujer, Hyakkimaru.

–No me llames así –le recriminó con voz dura y alejándose de ella.

No, no le gustaba que lo llamara así. Porque precisamente eso hacía que recordase que ya no era una niña. Todo hubiese sido mucho más fácil si ella hubiese seguido llamándolo «aniki» como siempre, si lo hubiese tratado con cariño fraternal. Pero Dororo había decidido abrirse en canal para mostrarle sus emociones y ya no había vuelta atrás. Y él debía ser el encargado de cortar la situación y sus esperanzas de raíz.

–Esto no puede ser –masculló y se dio la vuelta de nuevo, pero justo antes de salir volvió a hablar–. Mañana me marcharé.

La chica observó la espalda de Hyakkimaru alejarse; de nuevo se iba de su lado y no podría hacer nada para impedirlo.

Se sentó desnuda encima de la esterilla, flexionando las rodillas, abrazándose las piernas y apoyando la cabeza en estas, mientras sentía las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas. El frío de la noche le caló mucho más allá de los huesos, llegando incluso a su alma.

–Soy una mujer…

* * *

Dororo no había conseguido dormir en toda la noche; ni un solo segundo. Al amanecer, se fue a la colina de siempre, donde observaba el sol saliendo y también poniéndose un día tras otro.

No podemos volver atrás para cambiar nuestros errores, pero hay que afrontarlos. Y eso era lo que había estado pensado toda la noche, además de en cómo retener a Hyakkimaru para que no se fuera. Estaba dispuesta a hacer a un lado sus sentimientos, a recuperar o fingir una relación fraternal; todo con tal de que se quedara junto a ella.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan triste, probablemente desde que perdió a su familia.

Hyakkimaru se aproximó despacio hacia ella por detrás y, cuando llegó a su lado, se sentó muy cerca, casi rozando un cuerpo con el otro. Ninguno de los dos se miró y, por primera vez, el silencio que imperaba les molestó a ambos.

Dororo empezó a sentir su mirada acuosa y los sollozos pronto comenzaron a salir de sus labios, al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas lo hacían de sus ojos. Se dio la vuelta para enfrentarlo, para intentar arreglar su error de la noche anterior.

–No te vayas, por favor. Te llamaré cómo quieras y no volveré a hacer la estupidez de anoche, pero, por favor, no me dejes sola de nuevo.

El chico le tomó el mentón con su mano derecha y la acercó hacia él. Depositó en sus labios un suave beso.

Cuando se fue de la cabaña, se puso a deambular por la aldea y tampoco había conseguido dormir en toda la noche pensando en que, a lo mejor, no estaba tan mal lo que Dororo había hecho; en que, a lo mejor, no era un pecado lo que ella sentía ni lo que había descubierto que le hacía sentir a él; en que, a lo mejor, se merecía una oportunidad; la oportunidad de tener una existencia plena. De, por fin, vivir.

–Tengo que irme –susurró después de separarse de ella y notó su mirada triste acrecentarse–, pero volveré pronto para quedarme contigo. Te lo prometo.

La chica se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó con fuerza entre lágrimas que, esta vez, eran de dicha y no de amargura. Hyakkimaru sonrió, estrechándola también entre sus brazos.

Sí, tal vez debía darse una oportunidad a sí mismo. Y no se le ocurría a nadie mejor para acompañarlo en esa nueva vida que la persona que le había enseñado a ser humano.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

Tenía muchísimas ganas de escribir algo de este anime que me cautivó y la idea estaba, pero las palabras adecuadas no salieron hasta ahora.

Sinceramente, a mí Dororo me llegó mucho y es, probablemente, uno de los animes que más me ha gustado de todos los que he visto.

Y he disfrutado tremendamente escribiendo esto. ¡Espero que vosotros también leyéndolo!

¡Nos veremos en la próxima!


End file.
